


Reunion

by sffan



Series: Intersections [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Jayne and Mal REALLY missed Simon while they were away.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: March 3, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

xin gan = sweetheart, darling 

Simon is lying on his stomach, spread-eagled on his bunk, his hips arched up over a soft pillow, bound tightly by soft black leather straps at wrists and ankles. 

Jayne is currently fucking him hard and fast, slamming deep into his body, hammering at his prostate, forcing the air out of his lungs with every thrust. His hands grip Simon's hips tightly, adding more bruises to the ones already there. Mal is licking and nipping at his back, adding more red marks to the ivory skin. Each time Mal's teeth graze his flesh, sharp spikes of electric pleasure surge through Simon's body. 

They have been at this for hours, alternately rimming and fucking him as he moans and whimpers and calls out for more. But Simon's not sure how much more of this he can take. His nerve endings are on fire and waves of pure ecstasy pour through him. He didn't know it was possible to feel too much pleasure, but it is and it's excruciating. He is desperate to come, but he is bound in such a way that he can get no friction on his cock. 

"Oh, god, Simon!" Jayne cries out as he comes, shuddering and jerking deep inside Simon. After he catches his breath, Jayne pulls out of Simon as gently as he can, but Simon whimpers with pain - his body has been thoroughly used and has finally reached its limits. Jayne gently strokes Simon's bottom. "Sorry, love," he says as he slides down the bed to undo the straps holding Simon's ankles. At the same time, Mal unties the ones holding his wrists. As soon as he's free, Simon starts to frantically rub against the pillow under him. 

"Stop," Mal orders, placing a firm hand on his back. 

Simon turns pleading eyes towards Mal and begs, "Mal, _please_. I..." 

"Shhh, xin gan. Jayne's just going to clean you up a bit, then we'll let you come," Mal says softly while stroking Simon's sweat soaked hair. Simon gasps when the warm cloth touches him. Jayne cleans him quickly but gently and tosses the cloth away. 

The two men turn him over gently. Mal leans in and kisses Simon deeply while Jayne licks his way down Simon's chest to a nipple. Mal's tongue traces the entirety of his mouth and Jayne begins to lap lightly at a nipple. Two strong hands grip his aching cock. Two, three, four hard strokes and a rough thumb across the head of his cock and Simon's back arches off the bed. He is grateful for the new soundproofing that Kaylee installed as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream when the intense orgasm rips through him. He sees sparks of coloured lights swimming in front of his eyes before everything fades to black. 

When consciousness returns, he finds that Mal and Jayne licking him clean with long swipes of their hot, wet tongues. Simon's skin is so over-stimulated that the sensation is almost painful and he squirms. 

"Welcome back, sleeping beauty," Jayne says and then moves up and captures his mouth in a long wet kiss. Jayne pulls back, tugging on Simon's swollen lower lip with his teeth and then wraps his arms around Simon's limp body and rolls them over so that Simon is lying on top of him. Simon can barely move, every inch of his body aching deliciously, but he manages to slide down so that he can rest his head on Jayne's chest. Jayne wraps an arm around Simon and rests his big warm hand on the small of his back, fingers just brushing the curve of Simon's bottom. Mal snuggles in against Jayne, resting his head on his shoulder. He gives Simon a gentle kiss and slings his arm around Simon's back. 

Snuggled together in a tight pile, the recently reunited lovers drift off to sleep. 


End file.
